The Night of Sacrifice (Cabin In The Woods fanfic)
by thefifthcube
Summary: A short story set a year before the film. It tells the story of the ritual before the one in the film. (Now finished . . . sorry for the wait!)
1. Chapter 1

The Night of Sacrifice

By Jake Forster

Sara liked the outdoors. The slight breeze was cool and refreshing. This cabin was definitely the idea her brother Tim had ever come up with. A weekend away from the busy life of Houston, Texas, before she went to a fancy art school in Maine, Tim accepted his scholarship at TMU, Tim's girlfriend Hannah went to a top-notch beauty college in Alabama, Hannah's cousin Luke moved to NYC to become a comedy writer, and their friend Gregory went to MIT. She knew that Gregory was the one she would miss the most, because since they were twelve years old, she had liked him for more than a friend, and never told him. Tomorrow night, the last night all five of them might ever be such good friends, she wanted to lose her virginity to Gregory.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a branch snapping. Gregory was inside reading the latest Stephen King, and no doubt analysing every page, picturing an essay in his mind. That was what she liked about him. He was tall, strong and handsome, but he was the smartest man she knew. Then Tim and Hannah were in their room, no doubt making love. But where was Luke? She got an answer rather abruptly. Luke jumped out at her, screaming "BOO!" Sara screamed and almost had a heart attack. "Luke, you little..."

He laughed, and soon she began laughing with him. That was a gift of his, and it would come in handy with his ideal profession. All of a sudden, Tim and Hannah came bursting through the door. "Jesus Christ, guys, you're all gunna wanna see this!" Tim shouted to them in excitement and anticipation. Sara and Luke followed the two through the door and into the lounge, where Gregory was presiding over the basement door, which was now open. Tim was still red with excitement. "Shit, man, you ain't gunna believe this shit! Me and Hannah came in here and Greg's reading his shit, and then all of a sudden the basement door opens on its own!"

Sara was surprised at Tim. He was only a football player after all and definitely no Stephen Hawking. But still, he seemed to be acting, well, a bit dumber than normal. It was strange. "We goin' down, then?" Hannah said. Sara gulped, and Gregory noticed. "Hey, come on, Sara. I hate going down into a dark basement in a creepy cabin in the middle of the forest as much as the next guy. So, you know, you don't have to go down if you don't want to." Sara was more embarrassed than she'd ever been in her entire life. There was no way she was staying back now. "Uh, no, I'm fine. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa", Sara remarked. "Some of this shit is really weird. Tim, where did you get this place from again?"

He snorted. "I dunno, some dude online. Why the hell does that matter now?!" He was suddenly angry. This made Sara get angry. "What the hell, Tim?! What is seriously your problem?! Tonight , you've just been acting like a jerk!" Tim laughed and chose to ignore her. Sara accepted his retrieval, but there was an aura of conflict circulating around the room. The group began playing with the different unique objects scattered around the room. There were so many of them. Luke picked up a surgical knife and a pair of sterilized, perfectly clean scissors. They were the cleanest objects he'd ever seen, and they contrasted with the rest of the room, which was all dirty and dusty. He clipped the air a few times with the scissors, and then put them down. He pretended to use the knife as a machete, cutting through imaginary jungle vines, and then drove it into the table. This shocked everyone enough to make them stop playing with the objects and realise they'd been down in the basement longer than they had wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3

It was at about midnight that the first screams were heard. Everyone rushed out of their beds and into Tim and Hanna's room. Hanna lay there naked, with a surgical knife lodged in her head. Tim was screaming. Luke threw up onto the floor. "Jesus Christ . . . WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Sara screamed. Tim just dropped to his knees and began weeping. "Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" he cried. "There was . . . some guy . . ." Almost on cue, the cupboard door burst open and a man leaped out. He was wearing a blood-stained surgeon's outfit, and his face appeared to be scarred. Wielding surgical tools in both hands, he lunged at Gregory, who grabbed the insane man's hands and threw him onto the floor. He sprung back up and drove a scalpel into Gregory's shoulder. He gritted his teeth and tore it out. Luke hit Tim in the face, bringing him back to reality. The four friends began to run. The surgeon began to give chase. "Oh, shit, what do we do?!" screamed Tim. Gregory was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working. Then a white-gloved hand broke through the floorboards and grabbed Gregory. Sara, Tim and Luke tried to help pull him up, but the hand was too strong. The other crazed surgeon was almost upon them. "We have to go!" shouted Tim. "Come on!" "No!" Sara screamed. "We can't just leave him here!" Despite what she said, she knew it was too late. Luke grabbed her arm and they ran. They all felt guilt, even though they knew there was nothing they could have done. Behind them, the crazed surgeon stopped in his tracks and began advancing slowly towards Gregory. As Sara, Luke and Tim turned the corner and burst through the door, they heard his agonizing screams of pain.


	4. Chapter 4

They saw the van parked by the lake, and knew they had to take their chance. They raced towards it as the two mad doctors raced towards them. They slammed the doors shut. The doctors desperately began pounding on the windows. Luke began reversing quickly. They all collectively sighed in relief. Then, all of a sudden, another doctor burst out from the back of the van and, using his scalpel, slit Luke's throat. He began gargling blood and then his head fell onto the wheel, causing the horn to blare loudly. The van jerked to the side violently and turned onto its side.

Sara didn't know how long she had been unconscious. As soon as she felt her own warm blood dripping down her face, she remembered everything. There was a sudden sense of urgency. She jerked her to the right (which caused her a lot of pain) and saw, out the window, Tim screaming in pain on the floor as the doctors precisely opened up his stomach and began removing his organs in just the right order, in just the right way, for him to stay alive in agonizing pain as long as possible. Sara couldn't help herself from letting out a scream. A trio of crazed surgeons suddenly turned in unison to look at her and began sprinting towards her. She tried to move, but then saw the most horrific sight: the doctors had surgically removed her feet. She screamed and screamed, knowing there was no hope left.


End file.
